Abyss
by Epoch
Summary: Harry and his gang have graduated from Hogwarts....but this is not a story about them. This a story about Esteban Franco, who is new to the wizarding world. Join him in his twists and turns throughout his year at Hogwarts.


Abyss

#1 – Into The Void

Author's Note:  This fic will end my eight-month absence to writing Fanfiction. Due to my infamy as a flamer, it would seem I would do better than to put a story in this fandom, but I was never conventional one. All of the people I've criticized in these past weeks, I am not going to apologize. You all deserved what you got.

Now, about my fic. I will use the setting JK Rowling has created, Hogwarts and such, because I am not able to conceive something equal to Hogwarts. I've tried, but it takes a really good writer to make something like that and able to equip it perfectly. So bear with me on that one.

I will only briefly mention Harry Potter and such characters, for the time setting that this story is in is one or two years after they graduate. (Notice that the second book is set on 1996, as Harry is twelve. That would make Harry Potter three years older than me.) I will use a modified form of self-insertion on my fic, because I don't want to become a Mary Sue. Therefore, I am moving time, and making my character be in school after Potter graduates. One last ironic thing, my character is also an exchange student, but not from America. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Sincerely,

El Tecolote (formerly the Ghost of the Legion)

Chapter One

Why Am I Here?

  It had been nearly a month ago, and I still couldn't believe it. "Wizard" was a word, but only that to me. I had come across it in the books I read, but it never passed from being a figment of a cunning artist's imagination to a real, physical thing. It had come suddenly, a letter delivered by an owl! What could get stranger than that? Lots of things, I found out. Wizards had their own governments, their own laws and such. I guess that explained some of the kooky people we had in the Congreso (Congress). Then came the hard part-moving. I was vehemently opposed to leaving my sacred home in Mexico. I wanted a real job, I wanted to be somewhere, change things! But, no. I had to leave, so my mentality changed, to that of a trait that most of the world didn't see us as. I was going to work hard and excel at this brand new world I was going into, or try to, at least. So my grandmother, who I always suspected of magical traits, went ahead of myself. She convinced my parents to get me some money and send me early to the country where this…'academy' was in: England. The United fucking Kingdom! If there was one place I was going to be out of place, it was in England. What was odd enough was that I had signed up for a student exchange program, completely out of my knowledge, and I was going to be hosted for a month in the home of some English family. But, like I said, I was going to make the best of the situation.  And now I was trying my best to enjoy the plane ride to England. Just two hours to go. "Hi!" I suddenly turned, and saw a pretty girl around my age. She had blonde, curly, hair and jade eyes. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she was a sight anyway, at least, for someone who had spent the first half of his summer working in the fields away from civilization. "Hello." "I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone, but I was sitting with my brother back there, and he got annoying, and this was the only free seat." I would have tagged her for an American at first, but her accent proved otherwise. "It is fine, I could use the company." "Why are you heading for England, vacation?" I gave her the _If you only knew…_ look. "No, school. I need to get used to everything, so I'm leaving early." "Wicked! What school you enrolling in?" She'd laugh, so I had to go with the first British school that came up in my mind. "Uh…Eton." She giggled, and I took a nervous drink from my cup. "Really? Well, that's cool. I have a brother going to Mexico as an exchange student." Eek. She's onto me. "You're not really going into Eton, are you?" I shook my head. "Where are you going, then?" I smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Naw, go ahead and try me." I braced myself for the incredulous look or skeptical laughter she was obviously going to give me. "Hogwarts." "Cool! I go there, too." Now I've heard it all. "So there's lots of uh…wizards?" "Yes, plenty, all over the world." "How come I never heard of it?" "Magical people are not trusted or easily accepted in the real world as you may know, so we kinda have to be secret about it." "So every spirit I've seen, unexplained glimmering lights in the sky,  a sensation of being followed-that relates to the magical world?" "Yes." "Maybe it's not so bad, after all." "Of course not! You'll love it!" "I hope. You said your bro was being sent as an exchange student, so you're going to host someone?"  "Yes, I thought he would be at the airport, but I didn't see him, so I will return later. The Ministry of Magic is paying for the trip anyway." "Oh, I see. What's the name of the guy you were looking for?" She took out a slip of…parchment. "His name is uh.…Esteban…Franco." I drew in a small breath. "I forgot…what's your name?" "Mandy. And yours?" "I'm the guy you were looking for." Her eyes widened in surprise, then she sort of blushed and then she put on a nervous smile. "That's OK, it's my fault. I didn't know people were looking for me. I trust you don't mind me going over there a bit early?" "No…not at all," she stopped, regained her 'balance', and kept on talking. "Besides, it will give us time to help you get used to the magical world, you know?" "Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." "Why?" "I don't think I'm gonna fit in." "Ah, you'll make it. Trust me, when I'm through with you, you won't feel so nervous!"

Footnote:

It is a bit bad so far, but trust me, it'll get better. I will make a cameo appearance of Potter and of other canon chars. Review any comments or suggestions you may have, they would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
